


Maragidyne Shouldn't Be Used To Start Campfires

by redhands



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, High Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhands/pseuds/redhands
Summary: Akira Kurusu was banished from his normal life when an elder noble accused him of thievery. Maybe he did steal the man’s tome, but Akira had always wanted to learn magic. Plus the old man had it coming.





	Maragidyne Shouldn't Be Used To Start Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't written fanfiction since my freshman year of high school. I'm a senior in college now.  
> No betas bc I wrote this in secret. Kinda embarrassed of it, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

Warmth.

That’s all he can remember of his old village, his old life.

Akira Kurusu was banished from his normal life when an elder noble accused him of thievery. Maybe he did steal the man’s tome, but Akira had always wanted to learn magic. Plus the old man had it coming.

He made it out unharmed, tome in hand. Except now he had wandered into a snowy forestland that was so unbelievably cold, he knew he was going to die.

An exaggeration. He was dressed for the weather, and he did have that old man’s fire tome, but Akira would never miss the chance to be overly dramatic. Of course he remembered his old village and his time spent there. He had only lost sight of the guards chasing him 30 minutes ago. But if Akira’s inner dialogue wasn’t as overblown as his fluffy black hair on a windy day, then what was the point.

He didn’t really bother to cover his tracks, which might have been a foolish decision, but it’s not like the knights chasing him really good keep up with him anyway. Everyone in the village knows that it’s foolish to go this far into the forest anyway, as this was typically were the village hunter’s stalked their prey, and, seeing as the people of his village weren’t particularly known for their intelligence, you’re likely to get mistaken for a deer if you aren’t paying attention.

When he decided he was far enough, Akira thought it would be good to at least try to use the tome he had lifted. He’d never really tried roughing it out in the wilderness before, and who knows? Maybe he’ll be so good at making campfires that he’ll just live off the land.

Akira smiled at the thought. He was always a natural when it came to learning new things if he put the effort into it. However, he was incredibly lazy, and, if night wasn’t approaching so fast, he wouldn’t have even bothered looking for sticks to use for the fire. It only took him about 15 minutes to find enough, but, to Akira, that was 15 minutes too many.

Akira settled down after preparing to either have a small campfire or have a forest fire, which ever came first. Thumbing through the tome, he found an incantation that looked right, but how was he supposed to know? It’s not like he could read this ancient stuff anyway. Maragidyne sounded like what they used in those theatre plays right? 

Akira steadily lifted his hand, which was shocking for how nervous he was, and begun to read off what was written in the tome.

“You know, if I was on the run, maybe I woulda run a little faster and covered my tracks.”

_Shit._

Akira whipped around towards the voice, still mid-incantation, and had he been a little less scared, maybe he would’ve found the act suave and aloof.

Except he was scared, and, of course, since he didn’t stop his spell, a ball of flames hurled towards the man who had snuck up on him. 

_Shit._

Akira winced, the flame was too bright, especially since the snow only reflected it, so he only heard what happened next.

A crackling thud followed by what smelled like something burning, and a faint sparkling noise that always followed more powerful magical attacks. Safe to say that wasn’t a spell for a small campfire. Akira blinked, but kept himself crouched, eyes on the ground.

“I can’t believe I just killed a man,” Akira whispered.

_Shit._

“ _Daaaaamn_. What the hell, man,” 

Another voice? No, the same voice. He wasn’t hit? He wasn’t screaming? Akira looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape.

A young blonde man, probably his age, with brown eyes that mirrored Akira’s expression. Not only that, but he was also decked out in his village’s knight uniform. 

No. Wait.

That wasn’t the village’s uniform. That was the _king’s._ Akira was in deep shit now. Thievery? That’s bad. Attempting to kill one of the crown’s knights? He’s dead, and that’s not even overreacting.

Akira closed his mouth, and studied the knight for a moment longer. Scrappy, probably fast. He looked to be in good health, unlike how some of the other knights tended to look, but if Akira got a head start, maybe he’d be able to shake him off. The knight locked eyes with Akira, his expression matching that of Akira’s smug smirk. He knew what Akira was doing, but, unfortunately, he was one step behind.

Akira bolted, for once glad he planned ahead of time. Although this wasn’t exactly the forest fire he thought he’d be running from, he’s still free to run without worrying about leaving anything behind.

He’s too busy mentally praising himself for planning beforehand that he doesn’t notice a certain knight has caught up with him. He doesn’t even notice that the knight is surpassing him, until he’s skidding to a halt, until the soles of his winter boots are unable to get a grip on the twice frozen snow, until he’s falling on the blonde knight with the force of a man whose pride may have really done him in this time.


End file.
